The Outsiders
Batman and the Outsiders is published by DC Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Batman and the Outsiders #11: 17 Sep 2008 Current Issue :Batman and the Outsiders #12: 15 Oct 2008 Next Issue :Batman and the Outsiders #13: 19 Nov 2008 Status Monthly ongoing series. Final issue of Outsiders was #50, after which it relaunched as Batman and the Outsiders. Characters Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Batman and the Outsiders #12 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Batman and the Outsiders #11 Past Storylines Outsiders: Five of a Kind Outsiders #33 "Deep Impact." Infinite Crisis crossover. The Earth-bound team infiltrates a Secret Society stronghold, rescuing Mary marvel from their clutches. Outsiders #32 "Detour." Infinite Crisis crossover. In deep space, Jade, Starfire & Shift battle Blackfire, Starfire's evil sister. Back on Earth, the remaining Outsiders decide to take the fight directly to the Secret Society by infiltrating one of their secret bases. Outsiders #31 "Out-of-Town Work" - Infinite Crisis crossover. Donna Troy leaves for the anomoly in space, taking Animal Man, Shift, Starfire, Captain Marvel Jr., Firestorm, Air Wave, and Red Tornado with her. En route, they encounter Blackfire, Starfire's sometimes evil sister. Back on Earth, Roy and the rest of teh Outsiders decide to take the fight directly to the Secret Society. Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Outsiders, vol. 1: Looking for Trouble' - Collects Outsiders #1-6 and the lead story from Teen Titans/Outsiders Secret Files #1. "In this story, Arsenal takes it upon himself to recruit a new group of heroes… and the ones he finds are quite a crew! Grace, a super-strong bouncer working at a metahuman club; Thunder, the mass-changing daughter of Black Lightning; Indigo, the cyborg girl from the future; the shape-shifting Metamorpho; and Jade — from the pages of Green Lantern — are all waiting in the wings. Unfortunately for the newly assembled team, their first mission — to protect President Lex Luthor — could be their last! Because what do you get when a barrel of fierce monkey-warriors attack Manhattan? Mayhem! Plus, the Outsiders take on the villainy of Brother Blood!" *'Outsiders, vol. 2: Sum of All Evil' - Collects Outsiders #8-15. "The Outsiders face a literal demon from Hell. Can even the extra help from Huntress, Captain Marvel Junior and Black Lightning be enough to stop this evil threat?" *'Outsiders, vol. 3: Wanted' - Collects Outsiders #16-23. "This volume includes the 3-part 'Most Wanted' story arc featuring television personality John Walsh, as well as an Identity Crisis tie-in story guest-starring Batman!" *'Teen Titans/Outsiders: Insiders' - Collects Outsiders #24, 25, 28, plus Teen Titans #24-26. "When Nightwing and Speedy figure out there's a traitor in their midst, secrets come to the fore, including Superboy's ultimate corruption by his genetic father, Lex Luthor!" *'Outsiders: Crisis Intervention' - Collects Outsiders #29-33. "The Outsiders are left reeling following a betrayal by one of their members. They must face a rematch with the Fearsome Five and Sabbac, who now has the power of the Seven Deadly Sins!" *'Outsiders, vol. 5: The Good Fight' - Collects Outsiders #34-41. "With a new team in place, the Outsiders find themselves at odds with an entire nation, not to mention the super-hero community. Also, the Outsiders try to stop the Brotherhood of Evil in a plot that involves selling Metahumans to the underworld." *'Outsiders: Pay as You Go' - Collects Outsiders #42-46 & Annual #1. *'Outsiders/Checkmate: Checkout' - Collects Outsiders #47-49 and Checkmate #13-15. "The DCU's top spies throw down with the DCU's most troublemaking hero team as Checkmate hunts the Outsiders!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401216234 *'Outsiders: Five of a Kind' - Collects the Five of a Kind one-shots and Outsiders #50. "Batman has once again assumed the leadership role of the Outsiders. And to take control of his former team, the Dark Knight is using five adventures to pick his new lineup! Find out who makes the cut!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401216722 *'Batman and the Outsiders, vol. 1: The Chrysalis' - Collects #1-5. "The new Outsiders investigate a strange Omac-like entity — but things are made all the more difficult when the team meets Batman’s new recruit!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401219314 *'Batman and the Outsiders: The Snare' - Collects #6-10. "The Outsiders’ latest mission ends up stranding one of their own in space while the rest of the team fights for their lives behind Chinese borders! But can the struggling team learn to rely on its biggest loose cannon?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401221998 - (forthcoming, February 2009) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Publishing History Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. *JAN05 0315 OUTSIDERS #22 $2.50 *FEB05 0299 OUTSIDERS #23 $2.50 *MAR05 0420 OUTSIDERS #24 $2.50 *APR05 0355 OUTSIDERS #25 $2.50 *MAY05 0244 OUTSIDERS #26 $2.50 *JUN05 0381 OUTSIDERS #27 $2.50 *JUL05 0242 OUTSIDERS #28 $2.50 *AUG05 0224 OUTSIDERS #29 $2.50 *SEP05 0254 OUTSIDERS #30 $2.50 *OCT05 0264 OUTSIDERS #31 $2.50 Collections *SEP05 0674 OUTSIDERS LOOKING FOR TROUBLE TP NEW PTG (JUN058157) $12.99 *SEP05 0675 OUTSIDERS SUM OF ALL EVIL TP (SEP040338) $14.95 *AUG05 0225 OUTSIDERS VOL 3 WANTED TP $14.99 Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Batman and the Outsiders Vol. 1: The Chrysalis TP: 01 Oct 2008 :Batman and the Outsiders #13: 19 Nov 2008 :Batman and the Outsiders #14: 17 Dec 2008 :Batman and the Outsiders Special #1: 21 Jan 2009 News & Features * 17 Sep 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/090817-TieriBMOSRIP.html Missing the Batman - Frank Tieri on Batman & the Outsiders] * 09 Jun 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16728 Frank Tieri Joins Batman & The Outsiders] * 26 Nov 2007 - Chuck Dixon's Outsiders & Batman * 13 Nov 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=12373 Dixon Shakes Up Outsiders Right Off the Bat] * 08 Sep 2007 - Inside the Outsiders Pt. 2 * 07 Sep 2007 - Inside the Outsiders Pt. 1 * 04 Sep 2007 - Outsiders: Wonder Woman, Grace & Artist Cliff Richards * 17 Aug 2007 - Joan Hilty's Winning Hand: Five of a Kind * 07 Aug 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=11506 INSIDE-OUT: Tony Bedard on Batman and the Outsiders] * 18 Jul 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=121357 G. Willow Wilson on Cairo and Outsiders: Metamorpho/Aquaman] * 27 Mar 2007 - Checking Out "Checkout" with Rucka and Winick Links Category:Super-Hero